


Winter Tales

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night when Richard and Lee return from the movie cinema</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Tales

**Author's Note:**

> My first Richlee fanfic...Yay!!! though i never think i could do this.  
> I went to watch New York Winter Tale and this idea of these two men keeps playing in my head. So I have to get it out.

“So how did you enjoy the movie?”, Richard wraps his arms over Lee’s shoulders as they were walking to the car park after watching the New York Winter’s Tale. “I love it of course. A beautiful love story with a happy ending, I supposed”, Lee’s hands entwined with Richard’s ones dragging them together to the car.

“That’s good to know, love. Because I really need some enlightening on the story”, Richard lets go of Lee temporarily and gets to the driver side. “What? You didn’t like it?”, Lee leans on the window side of the car looking at his boyfriend in disbelief. But in reply to his exclamation is only the silly goofy smile before Richard gets in the driver’s seat.

“I can’t believe it”, Lee sighs again as he settles down on the passenger side. “Really?”, he turns to look at Richard again and the man just smiles at him apologetically. “I’m sorry…It’s not really my type but I know you will love it…or at least your character does”, with a big warm smile Richard squeezes Lee’s hands again. 

“What do you mean by my character?”, Lee fastens his seat belt and leans back resting against the seat keeping his eyes on the road. Despite his confusion, he cannot help grinning to himself, well because the warmth of his boyfriend’s hands are now soaking through his palms up to his body. 

“I’m talking about Thranduil”, Richard replies with a hearty laugh warming Lee’s heart at the same time. “The elves love best the light of the stars, is that so? And there’s a lot of starlight mentioned in the movie. I figured you might enjoy that a lot”, he continues.

“Did you learn by heart Tauriel’s lines? I thought it was your nephew falling in love with her”, Lee’s brows arch teasingly. “Don’t be jealous so quickly dear. It was only because it said that was your most favorite thing”, Richard glares at Lee briefly before getting his focus back on the road. 

“Wrong! Not my most favorite”, Lee objects strongly when his hand rests comfortably on Richard’s thighs and gives it a light squeeze. Their eyes meet again for few seconds but it seems like the atmosphere within is heating up so suddenly. 

“So you were thinking about Thranduil the entire time watching the movie?”, Lee leans back further from Richard and rests on the window side watching him. Oh how much he loves the fact that not only he is constantly on Richard’s mind but his characters as well. “I do”, Richard admits; “and I know you do as well”, he adds more and Lee’s silly grinning since the beginning of their drive is his confirmation. 

“What were you thinking about particularly? What would it be like if it was set in Middle Earth?”, Lee hides his face in his hands now glaring at the window to steady his heart beat. They have been so rapid with all the constant laughing, giggling and grinning that he needs a moment to compose himself. They have been together for quite sometime but he is still trying to control himself when being alone with Richard. The man is undoubtedly his source of happiness and he spends every night thankful that the magical Middle Earth land brought him into his life. 

“Mostly about you”, Richard speaks shyly. “Like you may not ride a flying horse but a flying elk…that will look so fabulous”, Richard bursts out in laughter as Lee shots him the ‘how-dare-you’ look. “I WILL NOT ride a flying elk. My elk is huge and beautiful the way it is”, Lee tries to explain himself in the middle of undying giggle from his boyfriend. 

“And you may have a flying pony for yourself…cute, short ponies with big fatty wings; now that is some adorable flying pet for the dwarf king”, this time it was Lee who cannot control his laugh. Just a simple imagination of Richard as Thorin looking like that puts a silly smile on his face. 

“You like seeing that a lot, don’t you”, Richard chuckles while watching Lee from the rear-mirror. “I do”, says Lee between his breaths before cracking up again. Exactly that full-teeth baby smile of Lee is what Richard enjoys watching the most. He may not say it out loud because it was too corny to his liking but that smile of Lee can brighten his day at anytime. 

“Anything else besides the pet thing?”, Lee finally composes himself but his cheeks are now completely red from too much laughter. “Just that”, Richard hesitatingly replies and Lee looks at him confusedly. Obviously there’s more and something has turned the happy teasing Richard minutes ago into a thoughtful worried one.

“What is it?”, Lee’s concern looks has not yet left. “Nothing important really”, Richard speaks simply but he knows he cannot escape the question this time. “It suddenly crossed my mind that Thorin may die at some point and Thranduil may live on with his immortality remembering him, you know like Peter in the movie”, Richard finishes with a long sigh while his boyfriend stared at him speechlessly. 

“Oh Richard”, Lee finally exhales wishing that he could hold Richard tightly right now but they are still on the way home. So instead Lee’s hands find Richard’s and holds it with both of his hands resting it on his lap. “You know I will spend the entire time of my immortality searching for you lives after lives, centuries after centuries. No matter what age it is, I will find you in that age and make you fall in love with me all over again.”, Lee’s voice turns into a whisper and he squeezes Richard’s hand again before leaving on it a soft kiss. 

“Just a theory, dear. You shouldn’t have been so emotional”, Richard stops the car and leans over to give Lee a tight embrace. “Sorry”, Lee whispers nuzzling into Richard’s shoulder. “And what were your thoughts during the movie?”, Richard asks when they pull away to unfasten the seatbelt. Home, at last. 

“Nothing much. Just how the stars are named in Elvish”, Lee replies simply. “That’s so unfair. I didn’t get to learn Elvish”, the jealousy in Richard’s tone was so obvious that it makes Lee chuckle lightly. “Teach me”, Richard turns so their eyes lock on each other again. Richard is smiling now so happily and pleadingly that Lee finds it hard to turn him down.

“You only need to learn one phrase”, Lee looks up at the other teasingly and Richard’s eyes open widely with anticipation. Lee leans closer so that their faces are now only inches away. “Gi Melin”, he whispers and closes the distance so their lips meet full of love and passion. 

“Hey I knew that term already”, Richard objects weakly but then he smiles at Lee again. “But I love hearing it from you”, then he pulls Lee closer for a deeper and more intimate kiss as what he’s been waiting since the movie began.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my first fanfic so yeah I'm "a little bit" nervous. Comments are much much appreciated <3 <3


End file.
